Beautiful Dude
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Tony and his ex-Vampire friend become closer over the years...(if you know what i mean.!.)


Beautiful Dude  
  
~The Little Vampire continues~  
  
"Rudolph?" Tony asked, his voice, once girlish now deep and husk. Rudolph looked over his shoulder and smiled, his black hair now past his shoulders. 8 years had past and they were now 17, a very curious age for the rebellious teens. "It's the birth of the months full moon." Tony sat down beside him and chuckled. "When ever we're out here, on this balcony I keep thinking that your gonna grab my hand and fly away with me." The pale boy blushed. "You liked me more as a vampire?" Tony frowned. "Never, you're my best friend, no matter what you are, vampire and human alike. You'll always be my dude." Rudolph laughed and laid back on the marble balcony. "I honestly do miss the flying, I cant really remember it very well, but the feelings still there. But it's a different feeling." The thick fog covered everything around them but the brightly shinning moon. Tony's hand brushed against Rudolph's. "Do you think if we wished it, we could fly like old times?" The ex-vampire had been dreading this for awhile. That different feeling he felt when he was around his friend, it made him nervous and protective. "Tony, do you feeling anything for me?" Tony blushed and pulled his hand towards his knee's. He sighed and looked down. "What do you mean?" he asked as his mind raced around the thousands of ways this conversation could go wrong. "I know you like me, but how much?" the blond boy smiled. "A lot." Rudolph felt something bubble inside his chest and he had to know more, to keep that new warm feeling. "How much is a lot?" Tony glared and stood. "Look, im not here to play 100 questions, I like you a lot and that's that!" he snapped. Tony watched Rudolph's face as that cheerful smile was replaced by hurt, then anger. "Fine! I guess having feelings for someone isn't that important to you as it is to me. Good bye!" He stood but was stopped by a firm hand around his waist. Tony gulped and moved closer, hugging his friend almost awkwardly, but those leather covered arms held him back, returning all the love behind the simple act. "Tony, you're my dude right?" Tony smiled and nodded, moving closer, their lips nearly touching. Rudolph turned his face to the side and smiled back. "You know that saying, 'actions speak louder then words', will I would prefer the words before the action." Tony blushed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I kinda got caught up in the moment." They took each others hands and sat there, talking for a while. "And then I realized I have a crush on a vampire, and I thought you were gone forever and that I'd never see you again. Then a week later, there you were, all human and bratty." Rudolph grinned. "And I thought you were a nut until you whistled which to this day seems odd, why your whistle?" Tony smirked. "It was because of that dead field mouse your sister gave me. She was always dramatic but that was too much." They laughed and eyed each other. "Enough of the small talk, I wanna know some more personal things." Tony rolled his eyes at his impatient friend. "Like what?" There was a howl from a distant then Rudolph smirked. "Do you ever touch yourself and think about me?" Tony shivered and laughed, coughing up air that he had gasped in. "What?" he squeaked. "Masturbate thinking about me, have you?" Tony turned a deeper red. "Yes, but im not perverted, I swear." He explained to deaf ears. "You're a pervert I've dreamed about but never touched. I would die, it makes me feel dirty." Tony moved closer and laid a hand on his thigh. "My turn, I wanna know if you wanna kiss me?" Rudolph leaned over and kissed his lips, it was short and not like they had thought about, not sparks, no romance, no nothing, but skin and thoughts. "Lets try that again, but his time.lets go slower and longer." They kissed again, much slower, they touched and tasted the things they could only dream of. Rudolph smiled after they parted, eyes closed, lips red. "That was more like it." Tony smiled and kissed the raven haired boys cheek, then his neck, then his Adam's apple. It wasn't foreplay, it was deeper, it was loving. It was like how a child would love a stuffed animal, a possessive and soul linking bonding. "I love you dude." Rudolph whispered and was rewarded with those lips on his lips again. Tony pulled back and looked into those enchanting eyes. "I've always wanted to here you say that, cause I feel the same. I just, will, I need more time before we tell anyone. Im not too sure about myself, you're the only guy I've ever felt his way about." Rudolph nodded. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Tony smirked. "Then let me give them back." they leaned in for another mind spinning kiss when the balcony doors opened. Anna stood, in front of both sets of parents with wide eyes. "Oh the drama!" she cried and fainted to the floor. 'oh shit!' both boys thought at once.  
  
Frederick paced around the living room as Freda tried to calm Gregory and Anna out of shock. "My son's gay." Gregory slyed. "Its all your fault letting him have sleep over s at his age!" Freda held out a hand to shield Gregory form his father's glare. "You all need to calm down or someone's going to get hurt." Bob was setting in the living room, next to both boys. "Like your mother, Tony Thompson what's gotten into you, kissing Rudolph, what's wrong with girls, what did we do to make you hate us so much. I thought we were doing the best thing for you by letting you play doctor with Rudolph." Tony took Rudolph's and dragged him out of the room. Freda sighed. "Bob, they think their inlove, don't you think that you should be supportive, your going t push him away from you. Do you really want that?" "My stars, your father is an ass! I cant believe he's blaming this on me, it takes two, you had your tongue in my mouth, as much as mine in yours, I wasn't brainwashing you!" Tony smirked and pulled his frustrated friend onto his lap. "I say if he cant stand the heat then he should leave the kitchen." Rudolph blinked. "What heat, what kitchen, you know we're out side right?" Tony held him and sighed. "Don't worry, he was this way when I told him I didn't want to be an architect, he'll get over it, or hold it down until one day he lashes out in a fit of built up rage." Rudolph frowned. "You that's not funny in the slightest way. I think he hates me, I wish we had never kissed at all, will, besides the kissing part, which was fine until Anna opened those dammed doors. I should kill her while she sleeps.drama queen dies in sleep. I like it." Tony chuckled as Anna stepped out form behind a pillar in the garden. "How about, Drama Queen kills Drag Queen with a tiny stone!" Gregory smiled, stepping out of the twin's pillar. "I like that one much better. So, you two gonna get married or what?" Anna giggled as Rudolph blushed and was held back from beating his older brother into a pile of ash. "We werent looking for an audience, it just happened, and I trust you two are fine with it because your out here being some what supportive in your own simple twisted ways." Anna nodded, Gregory sighed. "As long as I don't see you in a dress I don't really care, im just not to informed about the whole homosexual thing. I thought it was evil and all." Tony laughed. "And what have you got against evil, you were evil." Gregory rolled his eyes. "Details, details." Rudolph smiled. This wasn't as bad at he thought it would be, at least his family were okay with the idea of- "No, I will not have it, no son of mine will be.doing things with a human boy!" Freda sighed as her husband ranted. "And you do know that Rudolph is a human now, and he's also old enough to date and have sex and-" Frederick flinched. "Don't say sex, Grrrr. Now I have mental images, wife you are a pain!" Freda took his hand and pulled him down beside her. "Why cant you just relax and act normal, like bob. He's not having a childish fit over it." Freda smiled. Mean while in the kitchen. Dottie was cleaning everything possible while bob sipped his extra black coffee. "So he's gay, its only a faze, like the vampires." Bob nodded and added. "But they were real." Dottie shrugged. "Then like that time he wanted to become a dancer. That never happened." Bob nodded then added. "By the way, he does have a certificate for best student." Dottie slyed and slammed her mop into the bucket. "Bob! Your not helping, I don't want him to be gay!" Bob took her in his arms as she released her anger with a long, deep sigh. "I know, Im not into that gay thing." Bob said, stoking her back, only to receive a slap on the chest. "No, I mean. Bob, I cant protect from murders or taxes, but now he's just making it more dangerous out there. Now more people well be a treat to him, to my baby. I cant stand the thought of that. I don't want him to get hurt." Bob smiled. "So do you wanna put him in a bubble?" Dottie laughed and sighed again. "No, I know what I have to do, unfortunately." Anna was making wedding plains and driving Gregory nuts about what dress he should wear at the wedding when Freda opened the back door. "Ok boys, come in. Anna, Gregory, stay out here, this isn't a conversation for you two quit yet. Well call for you after." They sat in the living room, waiting for someone to say something. "For the love of-Im going to bed if no one has anything to say." Tony snapped taking Rudolph's hand. "Oh no you don't, he's not sleeping with you." Bob pointed out. Frederick flinched. "Oh stars, more mental images!" Freda stomped her foot sternly. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, you two set down, Bob Frederick darling listen to what they have to say. Boys speak." Tony sighed. "We love each other and want to date for awhile and see what happens, it might not be love, but I sure hope it is." Dottie smiled and was touched. But not as touched as Rudolph as he squeezed his, brand spanking new, boy friend's hand. "And I wanna move out with him!" Tony shot him a side glance. "What?!, when did we decide this?" Rudolph slyed. "You don't want to move out with me?" Tony sighed. "No, I didn't say that dear, I was just saying-" Rudolph stood and marched out of the room. Dottie and Freda glowed with joy, they were just a married couple. Bob and Frederick grinned with hope, maybe if Tony pissed Rudolph off enough they would call they whole gay thing off. Anna and Gregory were swapped by the garden door as it swung open. Rudolph storming away, Tony on his heels spurting apologizes and complements. "Stars, they're acting like mother and father." Gregory snorted as Anna smirked. "Young love." 


End file.
